Nothing Can Happen
by made up for me
Summary: Rated because i'm not sure.


**Title: **"Nothing Can Happen"

**Pairing:** Draco/Ginny

**Year:** Draco's 7th/ Ginny's 6th (not important.)

**Setting: **Quidditch Pitch

**Summary:** One-shot fic. Draco and Ginny, what is to become of them?

**AN: **Hey! This is a one-shot fic, and I hope that you like it. I just wanted a short story that was finished that I could write and post soon. I really wanted to try to keep Draco in as much of character as he is in the book, but pairing Draco with Ginny is hard to do while keeping his character. This is a short fic, and kind of pointless, but I got bored in Government class (as usual) and decided to write this. Well...Enjoy...Review!

_Tomtomtomtomtomtomtomtomtomtomtomtomtomtomtomtomtomtomtomtomtomtomtomtomtomtomtomtomtomtomtomtom_

Draco stood in the pouring rain watching her fly around the Quidditch Pitch with ease. She was oblivious to him, and done many moves she never let anyone know she knew how to do; even the famous Harry Potter, whom she adored and admired with her full attention.

Draco inhaled sharply as she began to descend into a very deep dive. As she moved closer to the ground she still didn't show signs of pulling away, and Draco's breath didn't show signs of returning. He couldn't take it any longer he had to yell. "Pull up Weasley." As soon as that left his mouth, Ginny pulled up just a half an inch from the ground. Draco let out his held breath, and his breathing returned to normal. Although, Ginny finally became aware of his presence, because of his outburst, and was now glaring at him as she flew over to where he was standing.

"Malfoy! What are you doing here?" He eyebrows narrowed. She was soaking wet, and her hair fell in clumps around her face and over her shoulders. Even though she was red from her hard work, Draco could still tell there was a light blush in her cheeks.

"Well Weasley, this is a Quidditch Pitch, and the last I checked, anybody was allowed to practice here." Draco smirked at Ginny, and her glare at him hardened.

"But it's raining." Ginny said before she even though. Draco raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth to say something, but she cut him off before he could get anything out. "I was out here before it began to rain. I wanted to finish what was doing before I left." She paused a few seconds. "And now I'm leaving." Just as she went to push past him lightening stuck and she looked into his silver-gray eyes. She froze where she was, less than an inch away from him, staring up into his eyes. Draco stared back at her, trying hard to hid his thoughts.

Then, because they were both caught in the moment there in the pouring rain, Draco bent his head down towards Ginny, as she lifted her head towards him, their eyes locked on one another. Before either could push away, they seized each other's lips. Draco kissed Ginny as gentle but as hard as he could, while Ginny's arms snaked up to wrap around his neck. She opened her mouth to deepen the kiss, and Draco's hands found their way around her waist. Ginny twirled her fingers in his bleached blond hair as he rubbed her lower back.

Just as Draco began to enjoy the kiss to its fullest, thunder roared, and lightening struck once again. Both parties flew apart, Ginny leaning against a pole, her hand over her chest; Draco, his hands in the pockets of his robes, stood three feet away from Ginny, with a look of guilt on his face. After a few moments of awkward silence, Draco spoke up, "Nothing can happened Weasley. It was just a kiss...Nothing can happen."

Ginny straightened up and looked him in they eyes again, her face hard, but her eyes sad. "I know." She grabbed her broom and pushed past Draco to walk back up to the school. As she brushed up against him, he took in her delicious sent, which was still strong even though she was soaking wet. He closed his eyes then opened them again to no longer see Ginny in sight. "Nothing can happen Draco, nothing." He tried convincing himself now, more than ever.

_Tomtomtomtomtomtomtomtomtomtomtomtomtomtomtomtomtomtomtomtomtomtomtomtomtomtomtomtomtomtomtomtom_

**AN2:** So what'd ya think? I hope you liked it. It was pointless I know, but it was a story, a scene from a bigger story, that hasn't ever been made up. It all lies in my head. Ha. No, this will most likely stay the way it is...it won't form into anything bigger, so yeah. Well if you didn't like it, then just close out of this page and forget about this story... review and tell me what you think. If you didn't like it, you can still review, but don't sit there and tell me how much you hated it and stuff like that, b/c I don't care. I don't do that to your stories. If, however, you have constructive criticism, feel free to share. As long as it is constructive.

Thanks -tiff

P.S. (ah a p.s.) I proofread my own stories, no one else, so grammar, spelling and any other type of a mistake is my own fault. Sorry.


End file.
